


【银高】それを恋と呼べるなら

by kazalan



Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 那是一幕摄人心魄的山茶花的演舞。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847854
Kudos: 2





	【银高】それを恋と呼べるなら

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自攘夷10题。  
> 在暗杀篇之前写的一系列攘夷相关故事，都在同一世界观内。

那是一幕摄人心魄的山茶花的演舞。  
毋需高高跃起，只是舞风一振袖，他的指尖就绽开大簇赤椿，艳绝犹似低垂泣血的残阳，为这铅灰的画布再漆一笔灼目的色。

高杉从来都不像是在战斗，他只不过是在杀戮罢了。  
他吝于自己的每一个杀着，用近似反复推敲过的方式，艺术地切割所有敌人。  
他挥臂将敌人的血洒向天空，降下丝丝血雨，自己贪婪地沐浴其中。  
战场上的高杉如此纯粹，纯粹的屠戮和恨，纯粹的意志和理想。若将之称为恋爱的话，热恋中的少女也不会有这般炽烈壮绝、且并着一股子倔强的情感。

经过完善的情报侦察和战术部署，这一战的终末迎来了攘夷军一方胜利的号角。  
“喂。”银时一脚踩住面前蜥蜴脑袋天人的尸体，用劲拔出插在上面的自己的刀，“你背后全是空隙。”

不远处，高杉反手挥刀，甩掉上面的血，又再抬手随意擦了擦颊边溅到的血迹，答：“我知道。”

珍重地擦亮自己的长刀，将之收回鞘中，重新绑紧头带后，高杉侧头望向银时，祖母绿的眸子里有几分愉悦的笑意——胜战时给个笑容不是理所当然么。两人之间不长的距离，泥泞之中横满尸骸，以及大朵红艳的血，那是用修罗之焰绘成长卷的残椿图。画轴的这头站着银时，画轴的尽头是高杉。

“银时。”高杉用他特有的语调叫了银时的名字，沿着这幅绘卷走过来，如常地拍拍他的肩，浅笑道：“该收队了。”

2008.05.05


End file.
